


Lucky Number 13

by Thewickedhandofdeath



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewickedhandofdeath/pseuds/Thewickedhandofdeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All it takes is Scully to dream to find out where her life is going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Number 13

This is post Terma. No actual time and completely AU, unless you are in my mind, then it would be completely plausible that Krycek would think she’s hot 

Why does it always start out in a bar? What if it didn’t? What if I just let my guard down? What would it be like?   
These are just a few of the questions I ask myself every time I wake up.  
It’s 3 am and as always I can’t get back to sleep. Krycek is going to be the death of me yet.   
It always starts and ends the same way, this dream. We meet in a smoke filled bar because once again Mulder has broke the last straw with me. I can only be ditched so many times, or so you’d think.  
Sorry, back to the dream. I’m sitting at the bar with the usual, a vodka tonic. Not sure why exactly being that I hate vodka. Then I hear him. “Scully, why do you allow him to do this to you? You know it’ll never happen.”   
He’s right. “I don’t know Krycek. I always tell you this, and you continue asking the same mundane question as if you’ll get a new answer.”  
Then I feel his lips on the back of my neck. How I wish they were Mulder’s, but this will have to do for now.  
He wraps his arm around my stomach, creating an electric jolt through my body. He turns me around and rests his hands on my shoulders. This is when I can tell it is in-fact, a dream; he still has both of his arms.   
“Scully, you know how this will end.” His eyes just bare deep into mine   
I nod my head once, “Same as always.” my voice barely more than a defeated whisper.  
“Just come with me. I can keep you safe; safe enough that the Smoker can never get to you again.” A mix of emotions run through me hearing those appealing words of “safe” and “the Smoker can never get to you again. But then I picture Mulder screaming to the God’s above like a raving lunatic asking them where he went wrong and why they took me away from him. “I am so tired of seeing you like this, Scully.”   
“And I’m tired of feeling like this.” That was all I was able to muster. I am certain he’s telling me the truth. God, what I would give to leave the darkness.  
“Please Scully.” His hand reaches out to me. Reluctantly I take hold of it and he guides me through the double doors in the back to an empty, smokeless dark room.  
I follow him to the curtain on the opposite wall. He pulls it back. It’s almost as if my life is playing out right in-front of me like a movie.  
I’m lying on a metal table and the Smoking Man is standing over me with a cigarette up to his lips. The ember burns bright for a moment, followed by the smoke pouring out of his mouth. He’s talking, but I can’t make out what he is saying. Then everything goes black.   
The now blurry picture starts to clear up and I notice Mulder running. I look around the moving picture and realize what he’s running from; me. I think back to all of the times that he has ditched me.  
Then it focus’ more on him; he’s still running. I notice who he is running to; Diana Fowley. I become overwhelmingly jaded. Krycek notices this. I can only imagine how many shades of red my face turned.  
He closes the curtain realizing it was enough. His arms wrap around me. I can feel the warm tears turn cold as they stray down my cheeks and I’m unable to stop them. “Dana, I’m sorry, but you needed to see this to understand.” I can hear how much he cares in his voice. It reminds me of a lover wanting to protect the other from all harm.   
I breathe in a deep breath. I attempt to back up, but his embrace only tightens. “Da-“  
I cut him off, “Do NOT call me that!” Somehow I am able to break free then. My fists are clenched so hard that I can feel the blood unable to return to them.   
Looking down, “Da…Scully.” he backs up, giving me space, or is it because he’s afraid that I’m going to punch him? “I’m tired of seeing you tormented. Do you know how many times I’ve watched you pleasure yourself, saying his name? Do you know how many times that I’ve wished it were me there doing it for you?”  
“Then prove it!” I am not sure what surprises me more; that I felt the urge to fuck him right then and there, or that the words actually came out of my mouth.  
He pulls me tightly against him that I can feel his member throb. I start to become moist. His lips connect to the center of my neck and my head falls back, “No…No…No…Don’t” I realize I say this now, not because I want him to stop, but because I want the dream to continue and it never does.   
As always, my eyes blink open and I attempt to reach for him, not Mulder, but as always, I’m reaching for air. 

Such as any other night, I continue to dwell on nothing but a lucid dream, and before long try to fulfill what no one, but myself, can. And once again, it’s his, and not Mulder’s name that whimpers through my lips.   
When done I perform the same ritual; take a shower, get dressed, put on my makeup, have breakfast, and wait the two hours before I leave for the damp, dull office.

Mulder can tell something has been weighing heavy on my mind. I hear him rambling in my mind, but I lost him two minutes into the summary. I continue pushing the salad around with my fork in the Styrofoam container; as always, a working lunch.  
“Scully, if this is boring you, please, by all means…”  
Oops, I heard my name. “Huh?” He drops the file on the desk in a perturbed fashion. “Sorry Mulder. So, what were you saying?” He continues to ramble and once again my mind wanders to the dream, or nightmare. It depends on how you want to look at it, really.  
The sound of another file crashing into corner filled with umpteen other files brings me back. “Scully, why don’t you take a vacation? Go to California and see your brother. The sun might do you good. Plus, you know as well as I do that the fort can hold itself down. I mean when was the last time you took time off for yourself? And don’t tell me ‘You’re fine’, because it’s obvious you need to.”  
I stand up and drop the remnants of lunch into the trash, “You’re right, Mulder.”. As I walked out I could almost hear him jaw hit the ground. 

 

Part Two

My phone vibrates itself off of the table after the third time Mulder calls since I left him sitting in that dreary office. As I sip this red wine, the smell slightly burns my nostrils. I really should have sprung for the more expensive bottle, but oh well.  
I hear the phones annoying buzz once again, followed by one more. That would only mean one thing; a voicemail. He’s the one who suggested this, and yet he’s acting desperate.   
I call my voicemail and his monotonous voice cuts right through me. “Hey Scully.” This is where see him; his hand rub the back of his neck as he’s wearing out a trail in the wood of his living room floor. “I’m sorry if I did anything to piss you off lately. Just…uh…give me a call.”   
“If the shoe fits, Mulder.” I say to no one but myself as I turn off the phone.   
It’s only 9:00 and the wine has finally taken effect; or was it the sleeping pill? As a medical doctor you’d think I would know better, but I would really like to sleep tonight.  
I finally drain the remaining amount of wine, clean up for the evening, and head to bed.   
‘Here we go again for night number 13.’ I think to myself as I sink my head in the soft pillow.

My arms once again reach out, but this time it actually meets a face. ‘What the…’ I try to collect my thoughts, but as I try to jump out of bed, I realize my body is being pinned down.   
“Shhhhh.” The voice whispers in my ear. It’s not Mulder. ‘Oh fuck…fuck…fuck’  
“Get the hell-“ was all I can get out before his lips cover mine. I’ve felt these lips before, but…’OH SHIT!’ I’m sure my eyes are bulging out of their sockets at this point.  
“I don’t think you want me to judging by you loosening up now. Just calm down and take a deep breath. I just want to talk.”  
I try to fight, but my body is not obeying. “We don’t have anything to talk about Krycek.”  
His knee slightly pushes up between my legs and again my body is not responding to my mind, but responding to him.   
“I think you’re wrong.” He whispers in my ear and his tongue darts out and lightly strokes my ear.  
My breathing is becoming almost labored and I am becoming mush right now. Him having so much power over me right now, taking charge, and his masculine smell are overpowering to all of my senses.  
“See, what I mean? You’ve quickly given up. Where is the fight? Can’t say I’m surprised.” He tells me as he sits up straddling me. His grip is now loose around my wrists. I sigh knowing he is correct.   
“What the hell do you mean you aren’t surprised?” At least my words are cohabitating with my brain.  
It’s so dark in my room, but I can feel him studying my face. “Come on Scully. Be realistic. I’ve been watching you go through your nightly subconscious game for just under two weeks now. “ Of course he’s been spying on me again. “The first couple of nights I was intrigued, wondering why the hell my name was coming out of your mouth while you were asleep. Then after that I realized when I heard it while you were trying to help yourself you could say.” Wait! What?! I never did that. Or did I without realizing it, trying to think of Mulder?   
“You’re lying, you rat bastard.”   
His head slowly moves towards mine. I really am trying to fight, but it’s just happening. I can feel his lips connecting with my ears and then moving down my neck. Oh God, please help me. My toes start to curl and then followed by the rest of my body.   
He sits up, breaking the connection. “Am I? I don’t think I am, Agent Scully.” I’m not sure if he’s stupid or just tuned in to me, but he releases my hands. I don’t know what to do with them right now; do I fight or…  
Oh God, he lifts up my nightshirt and starts kissing my belly, moving up towards my breasts. His knee jerks up and rubs against me once again. I can’t take it anymore. I need him. I need him inside me, RIGHT…FUCKING…NOW!!! He has won. I won’t tell me him this, of course.   
He slowly starts to move down my torso. Oh God this is killing me. If he continues, he has won and I can’t let him think he has…Stop this now, Dana…You know you can.   
He pulls my pajama bottoms off. “Tell me again who the liar is.”  
He starts kissing the inside of my thigh and works his way up. Just then I feel his tongue slither its way in-between my labium and flick the clitoris a couple of times. All I can do is moan aloud now. He pushes a finger in and then euphoria kicks it. There’s nothing I can do at this point; I’m at his whim.   
I start to climb down from the orgasm.   
“I didn’t realize it would be that quick Scully. But, then again, I can’t say that I’m surprised.” He lay next to me with his head rested upon his hand in mid air. “That poor bastard…eh what am I talking about? You’ve been pawning after him for how many years now, and he hasn’t even tried to make a move. You’d almost think he was gay.” He just laughs and I hit him as hard as I could in the chest, but no reaction, not even a flinch. Damnit, I’m too weak. “Scully, when are you going to come to your senses?”  
I’m still aching down there. I need him inside me, NOW! So I push him on to his back, “Now is a better time than any, I guess.” He still has his clothes on and yet I can feel the heat radiating from him.   
‘What the hell am I doing?’ I continue asking myself over and over. Then I think of how right he is and has been in my dream. I pull his shirt off him and although it’s dark except for the streetlight shining through the window I see his arm. It makes me sad for a moment until he realizes why I stopped.   
“Scully-“   
I cut him off. It’s so realistic it’s uncanny. “No, it’s not that.”  
He looks at me with questions in his eyes, “Then what is it?”  
I feel his upper arm and it’s almost as if it’s his real arm. “It’s just…it’s just very realistic”  
“Well, I would hope so with how much I paid the doctors to make it. Now, come here.” He pulled me down and kissed me fervidly. It started becoming stronger until I was able to taste the blood, but whose was it?   
I started to remove myself until he grasped the back of my neck and stopped me. Suddenly his pelvis pushed up into mine. I have no idea how much longer I can take of this.   
Finally he unwillingly releases me and allows me to do what I want. Apparently I’ve grown his trust and he realizes that I’m not going to kill him now.  
I can’t keep my hands in any one spot; his skin is so soft, yet so taught, especially his torso.   
My body is its own device now and my brain is working in tandem with it, not the other way around like it should be. I gave up on trying to get it do what was right a few moments prior to the orgasm.  
Before I realize it I have him completely undressed. If my eyes don’t deceive me, he is larger than what I felt prior. I start to kiss his chest and then move slowly to his nipples. My hand wraps itself around him. Just my touch causes it to throb.   
I start to make my way down when he stops me. I look at him in wonderment. “I want you, not your lips and honestly it’s been awhile so I can’t guarantee I’m going to last that long.”  
Well, at least he’s honest at this point. I do what he wants and climb on top of him. It takes a few small strokes, but I finally bury him deep inside me. A few deep strokes and he says something that I can’t understand, but it sounds Russian. He continues and his accent is driving my wild. His hands grab onto my hips and assist me. I can feel him deep in my belly.   
“OH…MY…GOD”. My vocabulary has completely escaped me at this point. If I had known that it was going to be like this before I would have been his sex slave. Why the fuck did it take him 12 days? He could have done this the first night for all I care.  
“Bozhe moy, ya tebya lyublyu!” He yells as I crash down hard on him and we both climax together. I have never cum this hard before. I fall against him, our sweating bodies becoming one.  
He pushes my hair aside and kisses my forehead.   
After we both have catch our breath for the most part he whispers, “So?”   
Crap, did he say something and I missed it? “So, what?” I ask into his neck.   
“So, do you believe me now?”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this and all feedback is gladly accepted.


End file.
